Agent Sentai Dairisers
by stingerlad
Summary: When the evil organization Cybarus attacks three members of the Dimensional Defense Center fight them as the Agent Sentai Dairisers.


Agent Sentai Dairisers

Dairisers, Mobilize

A 16 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black uniform with red lines on it all leading to the right side of his chest where a symbol that seemed to resemble a R inside a D was fighting some monsters with gold heads and orange bodies known as Zeltars and was actually beating them. He tossed one over his back and punched it in the gut once hit the ground. He then hit three more in the neck before he instantly became so fast the only way to know what he was doing was to look at his after images. He kneed one in the gut, uppercut another, and kicked one more in the gut. Then in an instant they all began to disappear.

"The simulation's over already. Hey Aoi-chan, what's my time?" He asked.

"Your time is 4 minutes and 2.5 seconds, Ryou-kun."

Ryou then walked out of the simulation room and he and Aoi started heading to another part of the Dimensional Defense Center they were in.

Aoi is a 17 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a uniform similar to Ryou's except the lines were yellow and her's had a skirt.

After walking for awhile they arrived at a hanger with a giant red race car, a giant blue trailer truck, and a giant yellow jet. They were known as the Riser Racer, Riser Trailer, and the Riser Jet. A 16 year old boy with black hair and yellow eyes wearing a uniform similar to Ryou's except the lines were blue looked up from the computer he was on and saw them and said, "Ryou, Aoi, I've got good news."

"Well, don't keep us waiting Hayate," Ryou said.

"The Riser Machines' gattai systems are almost fully running."

"Really, that's great," Aoi said.

"With the gattai systems fully running Cybarus won't stand a chance," Ryou said.

Then an alarm went off and they all ran to the main room.

"Ryou, Aoi, Hayate, Cybarus is attacking point C-21. Mobilize," a 32 year old man with black hair and gray eyes said.

"Roger."

Cybarus is an organization created by a corrupt AI known as Kaiser. Due to an accident that happened 10 years ago Kaiser was created and Cybarus was trapped in a digital dimension. The accident also gave three children who happened to be where the accident occurred when it happened were given unique abilities due to an energy pulse those three children were Ryou, Hayate, and Aoi who from that they day forth were trained to fight against Cybarus as the Agent Sentai Dairisers.

Ryou, Aoi, and Hayate then went through into three chambers and when the chambers stopped moving they ran the rest of the way and opened a secret door and jumped out to see a Bulldozer monster known as a Gigatron called Dozertron attack people.

Ryou, Aoi, and Hayate then took out a black gun with a bronze outline known as the Riser Gun and fired at Dozertron.

"That's enough, Gigatron," Ryou said.

"Who the hell you punks?"

"We're the Dairisers. You better get out of here while you're still in one piece, you dumbass," Hayate said.

"Ikouze," Ryou said.

They then pressed one of several buttons on the bracelet with a screen on their left wrist known as the Riser Brace and said, "Riser Change!"

A red Sentai-type secret agent suit then appeared on Ryou, a blue Sentai-type secret agent suit appeared on Hayate, and a yellow Sentai-type secret agent suit with a skirt appeared on Aoi. Then a red helmet with an arrow visor appeared above Ryou's head, a blue helmet with a diamond visor appeared above Hayate's head, and a yellow helmet with a pentagon visor appeared above Aoi's head and they grabbed the helmets and put them on their heads.

"Redriser!"

"Blueriser!"

"Yellowriser!"

"Agent Sentai Dairisers, Scramble!"

Ryou slashed at Dozertron with a black sword with a bronze outline known as the Riser Blade while Aoi and Hayate shot Dozertron with their Riser Guns. The Riser Brace then started to beep and Ryou pressed another button on the Riser Brace and said, "Go ahead, sir."

"Ryou, Hayate, Aoi a Mechatitan is about to be transmitted. The time is on your Riser Braces."

Ryou, Hayate, and Aoi then quickly checked the screen on their Riser Brace and saw they only had one minute till the transmission was complete and decided to end this.

Ryou, Hayate, and Aoi then pressed a button at the bottom of the Riser Gun's handle and aimed at Dozertron while energy built up in the barrel. When energy stopped building up in the Riser Gun Ryou, Hayate, and Aoi shot at Dozertron and he was destroyed.

Ryou, Hayate, and Aoi then checked the transmission time and saw they only had three seconds left.

"Riser Vehicles, Launch," the three of them said pressing another button on the Riser Brace.

The Riser Racer, the Riser Trailer, and the Riser Jet then arrived in a matter of minutes. Ryou then jumped into the Riser Racer, Hayate jumped into the Riser Trailer, and Aoi jumped into the Riser Jet.

A giant robot similar to Dozertron known as Dozertitan fell from a portal that appeared in the sky.

"Racer Cannons, Fire!"

"Trailer Missiles, Fire!"

"Jet Vulcan, Fire!"

Dozertitan then fell down from the intense power of the attacks.

Ryou, Hayate, and Aoi then pressed a few keys on the consoles in the cockpit and the weapons on the Riser Racer, the Riser Trailer, and the Riser Jet charged up with energy and then fired the energy at Dozertitsn, causing it to explode.

They then returned to the Dimensional Defense Center and started walking to their quarters knowing the battle has only just begun.


End file.
